The hooded prompts
by GrazielaL
Summary: A place for drabbles people request me. First chapter "Felicity is having dinner with her ex, who just came back into town. Oliver doesn't like it.", for makepatronusesnothorcruxes on Tumblr. Feel free to submit your prompt. Mostly Olicity.


Hi! Starting this project as a place to put my Arrow drabbles - damn, who am I kidding? this is going to be all about Olicity - from the prompts I get on Tumblr. This one was a request from makepatronusesnothorcruxes ("Felicity is having dinner with her ex, who just came back into town. Oliver doesn't like it.").

I've already done two drabbles on the Pregnancy trope (look up for "Pregnant Felicity" on my profile), and an angst/jealously drabble called Good Enough, but I'm pretty much new to the Arrow Fanfiction thing. If you have a trope/prompt you want to see written, let me know by review/PM, I'm all for exercising my writing skills ;)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_This is a non-profit, for-fun-only piece of literature. "Arrow"/"Green Arrow" and all its contents and characters are property of The CW and DC Comics. I own only the words put together.  
__This content is under a Creative Commons (cc) license. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

.

**I**

**The Ex Factor**

.

.

"Where's Felicity? She should've arrived half an hour ago."

Diggle looked over to the EA's unattended desk, and back to their "boss," a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"She's out for lunch, and I believe she won't be here for the next hour or so." Oliver raised a brow at that, and Diggle suppressed a chuckle. "It's a _date_. Her ex-boyfriend called earlier, he's in town and wanted to see her."

Oliver's nostrils flared and his mouth turned into a tight line.

"Well, she should have _informed me_. I'm still her boss, and we have a meeting to plan." He pointed, unbuttoning his coat and sitting behind his own desk.

"She sent you an email." Diggle said.

Oliver grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check, sighing when he saw Diggle was right.

Getting up again, he headed for the door while buttoning his coat up again.

"Gonna grab some coffee." He said, and slammed the door after him.

Diggle watched Oliver march to the elevator with his shoulders shaking from the laugh he couldn't let out.

…

Oliver had just finished telling the receptionist to call him the moment Ms. Smoak put a foot inside the building when he saw her stepping out of a cab throw the glass doors. A tall brunette guy followed her, dressed in hipster stylish clothing and with a wide smile on his face.

He saw said guy grab Felicity's hands in his and say something that made her smile, those little dimples showing up on her cheeks.

Oliver clenched his jaw and hit the button for his private elevator with more strength than what was necessary. When he entered and turned around, he saw the couple hug before the steel doors closed in front of him.

…

"Where _were_ you?"

Felicity stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by Oliver leaning by her desk, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look pleased.

"Hmmm, having lunch? I mean, isn't that what people are supposed to do on their lunch breaks?"

He looked down to his watch.

"Your lunch break was over precisely fifty five minutes ago."

She walked by him and placed her purse over the desk, trying to ignore his attitude.

"I _did_ send you an email about that." She pointed.

"Yes, you did. This morning. But that's the kinda thing you need to tell me _at least_ the day before, Felicity!".

She turned around, for the first time noticing that Diggle was sitting in the couch across the room. He gazed from her to Oliver, looking pretty amused. She stared at him, silently asking for help, but he only managed to shake his head an smirk.

"I'm sorry, okay." Oliver turned to face her, an eyebrow lifted and a hard look on his face. She sighed. "I didn't know I'd need a longer break until Josh called me this morning. I didn't plan it, Oliver. And why are you so mad? It's not like it's the first time I took a longer break anyway. Geez"

She busied herself in organizing the paperwork that laid on her desk, considering the argument over.

Oliver's jaw tightened and he slammed both his hands over the paper to get her attention. Felicity looked up at him and held his gaze.

"Just do me a favor then, Felicity, and _do not_ make out with your dates outside the building on company time." He stormed out of the room before she could answer.

Felicity kept staring his way out, mouth open, until she heard Diggle's voice.

"Did you make out with you _gay ex_?"

She looked up at him, both her brows lifted and shook her head.

"Josh gave me a cab ride and a kiss goodbye. On the forehead!" She sat. "I have absolutely _no idea_ what he's talking about."

Diggle got up and left, chuckling and muttering under his breath. The only words she could figure were "children" and "oblivious."

Quite a weird day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Reviews make me very happy. If you're feeling lazy, just send me a heart if you liked it (I know that favoriting a story is a big deal) or a sad face if you didn't.**

**XOXO!**


End file.
